Yelizaveta Lyubov
Yelizaveta Lyubov is a young janitor in the Ilmenyev Kingdom, and was selected by Ilmenyev to be his Chosen One. History Pre-Trials of Fate/Early Life Her early life was especially tough, growing up in a really poor family in the Eastern Ilmenyev region of Hastagudin. It got even worse when the east side of Ilmenyev started a rebellion against the western side, claiming it was being oppressed and that was the cause for everyone being poor. Also, her sister Anzhelika disappears in the mess, which causes her to have really bad depression problems later in life. Her only relief was when her family got a lot of money because of her dad, Evgeny, spying on the rebellious Unilmenyev for the new dictator, Matvei, and her mother could stop working. Book One: Trials of Fate Write Here Book Two: Chancing Fate Write Here Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here Original Future Destiny Intended ' ' She was meant to live a peaceful life in Ilmenyev, and possibly move closer towards the western half near a beautiful beach. She was meant to marry Arseny Vladislav and have a child, and have a restful life as a hotel secretary. Personality She has an extremely sarcastic personality, and does not hold back her sarcasm from anyone. She is also a very protective person, and tries to guard everything in her life. She also protects most of her feelings from everyone, and only when you get extremely close to her that she opens up to you. Fears # Dying/Death in general # Being Alone # Change # Spiders Appearance She has a really pale skin tone and really bright blonde hair. She has a silvery grey eye color that reflects her sarcastic attitude. She also looks extremely tiny, with a slight build that easily lets her blend into the environment. Relationships Vatura Amador Describe Relationship Here Haven Archer Describe Relationship Here Luminita Lupei Veta is very sceptical of Luminita at first, but soon become friends afterward. Roy Astinley They have an extremely rocky start at meeting each other, ending up with a fight and Veta throwing a few punches at him, and it doesn't get very much better than that. Ilmenyev, The Fox God She doesn't know what to think of Ilmenyev, and was scared of him and his powers when he first summoned her. Now she kind of thinks he's a coward for not intervening in the civil war. Adoiri, The Phoenix God Describe Relationship Here Adradia, The Swan Goddess Describe Relationship Here Sleryn, The Bear God Describe Relationship Here Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Describe Relationship Here Fate The Immortal Man Describe Relationship Here Destiny The Immortal Describe Relationship Here Evgeny Lyubov She had a rocky relationship with her father, but it strengthened when he got the money from the government. She has a lot of respect for her father and will always try to help him out. Vereta Lyubov She loves her mother very dearly, especially since she contracted a disease and was trying to collect enough money to get out of work. When her dad got the money from the government, she helped her mom retire from her job and settle down at home. Anzhelika Lyubov/Evelyn Shrike Veta and her older sister got along extremely well as children. They played together extremely well, and when Anzhelika disappeared, Veta was crushed. She went to her sister's boyfriend, Arseny, for support. Varara Elertov Varara is Veta's best friend, and have been since they were both four years old. Veta kind of pities her life because she always had enough to eat, and came from a pretty wealthy family name. Arseny Vladislav Arseny and Veta are really close friends, especially after her sister disappeared. People always thought her or Varara was dating Arseny. Possessions Weapon A set of 15 Tomahawks, a gift from her father after a hunting trip that he went on. Special Item She got a pin from her sister that she keeps with her everywhere, and will not let anyone use it or see it. Abilities ''' '''Write Here Trivia * Yelizaveta was created by homeatstucksbg (which is a Homestuck reference) for The Elemental Chosen trilogy * Yelizaveta is a Russian form of Elizabeth * Lyubov is Russian for 'love' * Hastagudin was the province with the most Unilmenyev influence. * Category:Characters Category:Chosen